


The Stars Far Above Us.

by Why_do_you_want_to_know



Series: Summer's Banned Together Bingo [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alien Castiel (Supernatural), And actually..., Angel Wings, Bad Parent John Winchester, Banned Together Bingo, But aren't we all aliens at heart?, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester is Saved, Does that make Dean the alien in this situation?, Earth is Destroyed, Fluff, He's Humanoid, How do I explain this..., Hurt Dean Winchester, It's his home planet..., John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Meet-Cute, Military, Military Pilot Dean Winchester, No Character Death, Outer Space, Sad Dean Winchester, Space Military, Space Ships, Space Wars, War, Winged Castiel (Supernatural), anti-military, anti-war, he regrets his life choices, no beta we die like men, probably..., soft, uMMMmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_do_you_want_to_know/pseuds/Why_do_you_want_to_know
Summary: Written for the Banned Together Bingo 2020, for the square Anti-Military.*~*He gazed out of the windows, surrounded by bright red flashing lights and blaring alarms, completely alone, and he turned his gaze to the west. He couldn’t see it, it wasn’t even there anymore, but he stared at the empty space where he used to live, where he used to stand in the chilly air to stare up at the infinite darkness above him, and imagine a life as part of something bigger than himself, bigger even than his entire view. He stared at the patch of space where Earth used to be, and a single tear slid down his face.“I’m sorry.”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Summer's Banned Together Bingo [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768180
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	The Stars Far Above Us.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! Hope you're having an awesome week!!!  
> Thanks for clicking on my story!! I hope you like it!!!

Dean Winchester had always thought the inter-galaxy military was where he wanted to be. His dad raved about it, told him again and again how powerful it made him feel, how exciting it was, how there was no greater honour than being part of a mission, however small a part of it you were. He talked of the things he had seen and the things he had done and it all sounded so perfect. So amazing. He told Dean that he should join, and so Dean had.

He had believed his dad when John told him how amazing it was, but when Dean had joined up, he saw the truth.

Nothing John had said had been a lie, but rather only part of the bigger picture. A much bigger picture that was in fact grotesque and harmful, and only amazing when you looked at the tiny details.

Maybe the many nebulas you flew past were beautiful, but something was taken from the beauty when you remembered you were heading to fight against a race which was only rebelling because they didn't want to continue being seen as pets to the higher beings.

Maybe the stars were breath-taking, surrounding you from all sides, but they take your breath away in a different way when you stop being able to tell what is a star and what is a heat sensitive missile slowly catching up with you.

Maybe the view of the blue planet was amazing when you gazed at it from far above, but it wasn't quite the same when your squadron sent missiles to blow it up for no reason other than that's what the orders said.

The military was nothing Dean had expected, and was pretty much everything he hadn't wanted. He had wanted to save people. And this? This wasn’t saving people.

When his ship started to go down while flying above one of the small, forgotten planets, lightyears away from his home planet and pretty much across the galaxy from his family, he was ready to die. His engine was bust, and even if he survived the drop there was no way anyone on a planet like this would help someone who was part of the inter-galaxy military, not after they had messed with planets like this one so many times.

He was going to die, and he wasn’t even sure he cared. It wasn’t that he wanted to die, but if this was how he went, then maybe it was just a bit of karma.

He gazed out of the windows, surrounded by bright red flashing lights and blaring alarms, completely alone, and he turned his gaze to the west. He couldn’t see it, it wasn’t even there anymore, but he stared at the empty space where he used to live, where he used to stand in the chilly air to stare up at the infinite darkness above him, and imagine a life as part of something bigger than himself, bigger even than his entire view. He stared at the patch of space where Earth used to be, and a single tear slid down his face.

“I’m sorry.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dean didn’t think he’d ever been more surprised, ever, than when he woke up.

He’d done it millions of times, at least once a day for his entire life, but this time was especially shocking for the simple reason that he had never expected to ever do it again. He had plummeted to the ground, blacked out at some point, he couldn’t actually remember when, and as far as he’d been concerned that was that.

That was apparently not that because he was still alive right now.

“Ah, you’re awake, perfect,” a low voice said from the doorway to the room he was lying in. Wait... room? He was in someone’s house. Someone had saved him? Even though he was still wearing his uniform. They knew who - what - he was, yet they still helped?   
  


“You saved me?” His voice was rough and croaky, and he instantly felt an itch trying to force him into a coughing fit.

“Yes, now please, drink some water before you hurt yourself.” Dean happily accepted the water, and was about half way through the glass before he figured out something else shocking.

They were speaking English! They were speaking Dean’s native tongue. They were speaking a human language.

His head shot up, a sudden desperation to see his mysterious savier shooting through him. They clearly weren’t human, the large black wings resting against their back made that clear enough, but they were humanoid, everything but the wings making them look just like a human.

And a very beautiful human at that.

A sharp face, muscled body, fluffy hair. Oh yeah, they were just Dean’s type.

Wait. No. This guy saved him, that was all. They weren’t exactly asking him if he wanted to stay. They would probably nurse him back to health and throw him out.

“What are you?”

“I’m a Seraphim,” they answered, “Castiel. And I know that you’re a human, part of the  inter-galaxy military unless you just stole that uniform.”

“No,” Dean sighed, “I’m one of them. I’m sorry for whatever we probably did to your species.” He was ready for anything now The military had done more bad things than humans had numbers for, and even if Castiel seemed nice enough, he wouldn’t be surprised if he was now used as some kind of hostage for ransom or something. It would be useless, the military wouldn’t come for a simple pilot, but not everyone knew that.

“Calm down, I’m not going to hurt you,” Castiel said in his strangely soothing voice, “you’re right, the military stole our planet's resources and yet refused to let us into the inter-galaxy union, but we really aren’t that bothered nowadays. They didn’t let us in because we are too dangerous, so we took it as a complement.” 

Dean frowned, this was the weirdest creature he had ever met. Who was pleased to be denied help because they were too dangerous? What kind of mess had he gotten into with a creature who was that dangerous? 

“All of that aside,” Castiel continued, “Seraphim can see souls. And yours is the brightest one I’ve seen in my entire existence.”

Dean just blinked.

What the Hell?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dean smiled as he stared up at the bright sky, the billions of stars twinkling above him reminding him of the day he had arrived on the planet fondly named Heaven. He’d been confused, terrified, had no idea what was going on or where he was.

Nowadays, this was home. This was where his family was, where his husband was.

He missed the rest of his family, sometimes, but he was still able to message Sam, and he definitely didn’t miss the life before this. The inter-galaxy military was the worst thing that ever happened to him, but crash landing here was definitely the best.

And being asked if he wanted to stay, the easiest decision of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!  
> Kudos and comments mean a lot to me...  
> Have a fantastic week!!!


End file.
